


于星海中迷失Lost stars

by anacorn0330



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacorn0330/pseuds/anacorn0330
Summary: 科幻文性质相当于上海堡垒1.3w字预警慢车走剧情我是真的在认真写一对绝望里相爱的恋人，希望你们能细细地看完





	于星海中迷失Lost stars

**Author's Note:**

> 科幻文   
性质相当于上海堡垒  
1.3w字预警  
慢车走剧情  
我是真的在认真写一对绝望里相爱的恋人，希望你们能细细地看完

背景：D-62星由于能源充沛，遭P-368星侵略，现阶段D星地表即将全部被攻陷，P-368人因科技发达，只派了少数人，利用武器进攻，而D-62人只能凭借资源与人力苦苦抗衡。

本文设定：国际中央政府规划的作战类型，分为太空作战与地表作战，太空作战目的在于防止p星将士兵技术送到地表前线，地表作战目的则在于守住地底  
本文设定：D-62国际中央开辟地下空间作为最后的根据地，并建立与世隔绝的特殊机构保护青少年，前线战士戏称为温室。里面的人就被称为温室人。温室人一旦逃到地表来，生命安全将不受保障  
本文设定：在前线作战的士兵可以定期去窑子里发泄情欲。

孟鹤堂觉得自己快不行了。  
他误入狼穴，正处于D-62星的战荒区，紫黑的天包裹着他，看不出是昼是夜。周身只有战后废墟，毫无躲藏之地。  
敌军一步步紧逼，武器打击维度一步步升高。而自己，哼，空有两只拳头。  
次声波的频率不断变化着，孟鹤堂感觉肚子里肠子不断被撕扯，被搅动。他开始呕吐，但是胃里没东西，就开始倒胃酸。双腿也因为虚弱逐渐支撑不住。  
次声波频率变化的更快了。  
孟鹤堂一下子没撑住，跪坐在地上。他意识逐渐模糊，缓缓低下头。朦胧中他看见对面有个敌军走过来，挑起了他的下巴。  
不行了，不行……孟鹤堂闭上了眼睛。

“嗯……啊！”孟鹤堂张开眼，发现自己被一个人揽着，吓得喊出声来。那人连忙捂住他的嘴。  
“你疯啦，那群人要是再找到你怎么办！”说话人奶声奶气地责备他。

多少年没听过这样纯净的声音了。孟鹤堂有点不知所措。

“啊……对不起啊。我怎么还活着？”  
“我帮了你一把！”那人骄傲的说。  
“你……救了我？可我明明记得我碰到的是……”  
“是什么啊？”  
“唉，不说这个，你叫什么名字啊？”  
“周九良。你还没说呢，到底是什么啊？”  
“729军团。”  
“他们很厉害吗？我感觉你好害怕他们。”  
“嗯……他们有特殊癖好……遇到好看的就强上，上完了就杀。九良，你也要小心。”  
“被杀……会怎样？”  
“嗯？会……”孟鹤堂看着眼前人一脸无害的样子，突然不忍心告诉他人是会死的。  
“你是温室人吗？”孟鹤堂问。  
“我……不知道。”周九良迷惑地摇头。

这也不奇怪。温室人在D-62星政府秘密建立在地底的机构里长大，从小就被保护起来，开战以来，就没染上过战火的硝烟，又哪里会知道自己被叫做温室人。经常有温室人逃上来玩，看来今天，自己也遇上一个。

“这个……先生，你怎么称呼？”  
“孟鹤堂。”  
“啊，孟鹤堂，真好听。你知道我怎么救的你吗？”周九良一脸期待。  
“嗯……你……”  
“我发现，那群人里，就那一个是真人，其余都是全息！我就直接给降维打击了！”孟鹤堂还没说完，周九良就抢了话头去。  
“哦，真是聪明！”孟鹤堂就着他的话说下去。他多少年没见过这样纯净的灵魂了，突然很想保护好这一份天真。

说实话，温室人一旦到地面上来，就没有了生命保障。要打要杀随便，除非是有地表人带着。眼前人救了自己，他不能把恩人当累赘。思虑再三，孟鹤堂勉强站起来，一脸认真地看着周九良。  
“九良，你要跟着我走吗？”  
眼前人起先一愣，接着笑了，眼睛都看不见了。  
“好啊好啊！”

从他们现在所处的位置回到地底指挥总部地表入口，中间有莫约60公里路程。但是他们手无寸铁，这60公里无异于登天梯。孟鹤堂粗略设想了一下，如果是直线距离，一路上会经过4个P-368人的驻守点，他又带着周九良，根本不可能活着到达总部。这下只能走弯路了。孟鹤堂皱紧了眉头。  
“怎么了先生？”周九良坐过来。  
“没事。”孟鹤堂看了他一眼，还是那么天真无邪。他不能告诉周九良带着他逃走的风险有多大，小孩会担心。  
“先生，你是军人吗？”  
“太空军。”  
“那先生一定很厉害吧！”  
“嗯……和你闯完这一遭，我会的。”孟鹤堂苦笑一下。  
周九良没有听见，他正忙着扒拉废墟。

D-62星国际中央指挥部  
“栾将军，第一战线P-368人大部被击退，我方夺得品州一城。”  
“好。”  
“第二战线我方大败，共损失……”  
“先别说了，下令责罚孟鹤堂！”  
“栾将军……孟上尉他……”  
栾云平突然转过脸来，通讯员在他的眼里看出了一丝焦虑。  
“他怎样？”  
“这个……”通讯员从来没见过将军这样失态，突然哽住了。  
“快说！小孟他怎么了？”  
……

“他失联了。”

孟鹤堂决定明天上路。因为时间一下子不紧了。当然了，这都要归功于周九良。谁承想小孩翻废墟的时候，扒拉出来两具新鲜的P-368人尸体。孟鹤堂大喜过望，连忙把尸体上的芯片取下来，贴在自己和周九良身上。伪装成P-368星的身份，就可以在禁区里租用民舰了。孟鹤堂已经联系到了一架，就等着明天早上接货了。  
这里的天还是灰蒙蒙的一片，孟鹤堂倚在在一个倒塌的墙角旁，看着小孩从废墟中扒拉出一件一件东西。  
他对一切都感到好奇。  
就算是已毁灭的。  
孟鹤堂好像看到了自己小时候，最需要人保护的那时候。  
他自嘲自地笑，摇摇头。

“当年自己没有被保护好，那现在就全力保护好他。”

晚上，周九良拉着孟鹤堂找到了一个缺了一角的床，两个人倒还能睡得开。夜里有点冷，周九良直往孟鹤堂怀里钻。孟鹤堂只好不停轻拍着他的背，迫使他稳定下来。  
那一瞬间，孟鹤堂觉得自己像一个伟大的父亲。  
应该是父爱吧，不然怎么心跳会变快呢？

二日清晨，周九良醒的时候，孟鹤堂已经拿到民舰了。九良貌似并不知道这是什么，绕着民舰一圈圈地转。孟鹤堂只好一路小跑到右侧，帮他拉开车门，等周九良坐好了，又帮着他系上防护带。周九良就看着孟鹤堂的手轻盈的扯起防护带，塞入他的腰后侧。孟鹤堂的手那么软，在找插口时不断的摩擦着周九良腰上的痒肉。周九良的脸腾就红了。  
孟鹤堂没有看见周九良的反应，心里一直在盘算着路线的设计，他尽量不要让周九良受到伤害，毕竟如果伪装失败了，就以周九良的战斗力，一定……。孟鹤堂不敢再想下去。  
一个转身上车，手指轻触“启动”，孟鹤堂仿佛又找回了战场上英雄豪迈的感觉。然而这想法也就持续了一秒，现在的他，连命都还保不住。

国际中央的指挥室里乱作一团，因为栾云平倒下了。  
就在收到孟鹤堂失联的消息的第二天，栾将军一整天都闷在办公室里不出来。24小时过去后，众人决定破门。技术专家在经过4个小时的破译后，终于将门打开。而此时栾云平已经昏迷13小时了。  
群龙无首，医生又表示栾云平至少需要半天才能醒。曹副将临时自称将军领导全局，可他平常又十分不得人心，毫无领导力可言。

整个D-62星国际中央，人心惶惶，不可终日。

孟鹤堂的心跳越来越快，脸色却越来越白。  
快到了，前方就是P-368星的中检站了。  
他们两个虽说是总有P-368人的芯片，但毕竟是纯正的D-62人。孟鹤堂属D-62国际中央，周九良是温室人。他们俩的身份就告诉孟鹤堂一件事:

孟鹤堂和周九良，P-368人欲杀之不得。

前方把守的人已经示意停舰了。  
孟鹤堂越发觉得自己喘不上来气。他看向周九良，小孩也屏住了呼吸。于是临停下来的最后一刻，他对周九良耳语，“九良，一旦发现情况不对，就按下这个按钮。明白吗？嗯？”孟鹤堂揉了揉他的小孩，轻声说。

“我们都会没事的。”

“嗯……”  
“栾将军，醒了啊。”护工倒了杯水给他，又扶他坐起来。  
“……现在情况怎么样？”栾云平问到。其实他本来想问另一个问题，与一个失联的人有关。  
“这……”  
“啊！栾将军醒啦！”通讯员风风火火地跑了进来。  
“您可算醒了，咱们已经连失六城了！”  
“什么？！现在是谁掌权？”栾云平气的一下子坐了起来，可是说话语气还是慢慢的。  
“嗯……曹副将他……”  
“这个孙子！现在，收拾东西打道回府！还反了他了！”  
“是，将军！”

检查官的手已经扶上了孟鹤堂的腰了，见孟鹤堂不反抗，开始有一下没一下的蹭起来。他气的脸红，也不敢抬眼看看那人，怕人认出自己。因为他是729军团的首领，何少尉。当时九良救他时，躲开的人，就是他。

“你他妈这个死变态……”孟鹤堂心里一遍一遍地骂着。

何少尉的手开始往后游走，摸到了孟鹤堂的大腿上。周九良坐在民舰里急得上火。不行不行，只能试试看了。  
他向外大喊一声:“孟哥，搜身还没完啊？到我没？”  
何少尉一哆嗦，手放开了。  
看来他还没意识到自己不是P-368人。孟鹤堂长出一口气。P-368星的条文写的清楚，他们性骚扰P-368人犯法，但是性侵D-62人可不犯法。  
何少尉的手刚一松，孟鹤堂就立马转身走回民舰。  
这时何少尉抽了抽鼻子，是刚刚怀里人留下的香气。很熟悉……好像是……

“孟鹤堂！”

此时孟鹤堂刚刚坐进民舰，门都还没关上。何少尉抽出枪来，对准孟鹤堂迅速发了三枪。孟鹤堂一斜身挡住了身后的周九良，闭了眼准备接受死亡。  
“铛！铛铛！”  
孟鹤堂的耳朵里传来了金属与碳纤维相碰撞的声音。  
子弹头打到了民舰上。  
民舰很合时宜地起飞，让民舰门替孟鹤堂挡了一命。  
是周九良！  
待他睁开眼，周九良正探着身子操控着民舰的飞行方向，他做的很好，因为据孟鹤堂的了解，729军团一般会在一秒内发出二十条激光束。周九良做到了在十秒内让民舰这个庞然大物只中三条。  
孟鹤堂有点回不过神来。  
周九良还在娴熟地操控着，努力护孟鹤堂周全。

栾云平一脚踢开了自己被撬开的办公室的门。曹副将背对着门，坐在栾云平的椅子上正抽烟，听见了响声，也不回头，慵懒地张开了嘴，模糊地吐出几个字，  
“知道这是哪吗？不打报告就……进来，老子……把你开了，信不？”

栾云平的舌头打着圈儿舔了嘴唇，冷笑着收了回去。

然后曹副将就听见有一个极其熟悉的声音，咬着后槽牙说，

“你爷爷我……把你开了，不信，就给我去死！”

民舰在周九良的操控下，稳稳的到达了D-62星国际中央指挥部地底入口。那是一个自然形成的天坑，民舰进不去，只能停在旁边山地上。  
两人下了民舰，谁都没有开口说话。  
孟鹤堂找了块大石头，就坐在上面。周九良走过来挨着他坐下。  
孟鹤堂突然猛的将手伸进周九良的后背，周九良吓了一跳，连忙侧身闪躲。  
但是晚了。  
孟鹤堂摸到了一个凸起。  
他用嘴深吸一口气，又用鼻子缓缓吐出来。他试图让自己冷静下来。  
周九良深知事情暴露，就靠过去，慢慢握住他的手。

“孟哥，我是机器人。”重音放在“是”上，孟鹤堂听的格外扎耳。

自己……为什么会难过？是因为错爱上一个机器人吗？  
可这份爱是没结果的。  
有独立意识的机器人一旦被发现，就会立马被销毁。如果孟鹤堂第一次见到周九良时就知道他是机器人，而不是温室人，自己也会销毁他的。而且，私人秘密拥有自主机器人，是等同于故意杀人的重罪。  
是，任何事都可以瞒，但是纸包不住火。孟鹤堂一向通透。  
他以前听别人说过，人为了爱，会疯。当时他对这个言论嗤之以鼻。  
现在，  
他信了。

“九良，我问你个问题。”  
“嗯，孟哥你说。”  
“你爱我吗？”孟鹤堂睁大眼睛看着他。  
“我……当然啊！……就是不知道……”  
“不，你知道我爱你就够了。”周九良话没说完，孟鹤堂就夺了话头去。他说这话时的语气很快，这样才能让自己来不及后悔。  
“可是孟哥……”  
“愿意跟我走吗？”

周九良听见这话顿了顿，他很疑惑，孟鹤堂是军人，就算他爱我，就算他知道自己是自主机器人，为什么还不销毁我？  
周九良的思考引发的，  
是两人长久的沉默。

孟鹤堂见周九良一直不说话，心已经冷了一半。  
他抬起头来。  
天一黑，这里的天儿还没黑。  
不黑不白，给有希望的人以煎熬，给正煎熬的人以希望。

“孟哥，你还不销毁我，是因为……爱吗？”周九良终于开口了。  
孟鹤堂转头看他，眼睛里蒙了一层雾，像清晨薄光中锦河上泛着光的水气。周九良从他眼里看到了模糊不清的希望。  
“九良，爱，就是爱，一个人为了爱，什么事都能做出来。我为了留你在身边，愿意趟这汪浑水。”孟鹤堂过于激动，声带开始剧烈抖动，“你……愿意陪我吗？”  
“孟哥……留我，会毁了你一辈子……”周九良的使用说明里写的很明确，私藏自主机器人是要判刑的，不管你官职多高。  
“那就毁了吧。”孟鹤堂的脸上浮现了一抹疲惫又释然的笑。

“九良，时间到了，我们走吧。”

栾云平没有降曹副将的职。  
所有人都想不明白。  
曹副将心里却开始打鼓。  
这是要致自己于死地吗？  
他心里慌得很，只能是去找栾云平说个明白。

“栾将军，最近身体恢复的怎么样啊？你看你都瘦成筷子精了啊哈哈。”  
“谢谢小曹关心啊，要不是心里一直惦记着那没了的六座城池，我还能恢复得更好。”  
曹副将的脸刷一下就黑了，但是脸上依旧挂着笑。  
栾云平看着他扭曲的脸，胃里一阵翻江倒海。  
曹副将想了想，他觉得自己如果先给栾云平道上一歉，最好是行个大礼，比如下个跪什么的，就可以处栾云平为被动了。  
曹副将从沙发上站起身，拍了拍自己及脚的大衣，一侧身，大衣下摆飞扬，一缕发丝帅气的挡在了额头前，左膝缓缓跪地。  
曹副将觉得自己跪的实在是太帅，太有骨气了……  
然后他那帅气的左膝就帅气的跪在了自己帅气的大衣下摆上，他帅气的身板就被自己帅气的一拽，随着帅气的给栾云平磕了一头。

“妈的……这礼行的过了……”

栾云平倒是吓了一跳。  
然后他极力忍住笑，准备去扶他起来……

“栾将军，孟上尉回来啦！”  
“嗯？”  
“孟鹤堂回来啦”  
“啊？小孟回来啦！”  
栾云平此时已经走到了曹副将面前，准备扶他起来了。听到这话脸上的笑再也憋不住，径直绕过曹副将，快跑两步去迎接孟鹤堂了。

就留下曹副将一人跪在原地骂脏话。

这是周九良第一次坐在这样的地方。  
正圆形的场地，屋顶是透明的，外面的灯光就直直地打下来，整个场馆明晃晃的，设计上通体雪白，白色真皮沙发顺着墙根环了一圈。  
他有些发怵，往孟鹤堂身边又靠了靠。孟鹤堂攥紧了他的手，低下头。  
然后孟鹤堂就被抱了个满怀。  
“小孟，快让栾哥看看，哎呀，瘦了，真是受了苦了。”  
孟鹤堂被栾云平抓住双肩，转过来，转过去。  
“哎呀，栾哥，我好的很呢。”孟鹤堂一脸无奈的笑。  
栾云平一脸不好意思地撒开孟鹤堂。然后一脸敌意地看向了孟鹤堂身旁的人。  
“这位是……”  
“啊，我男朋友，

周九良。”

曹副将觉得自己快气死了。先是自己不小心给栾云平磕了一头，后来孟鹤堂又回来，更可气的是，栾云平说自己身体没有恢复好，决定暂时请假休整，而他这个将军的位置，竟然让孟鹤堂代理！按年龄，按资历，按官职，都应该是自己！栾云平是要故意打自己的脸吗？那他孟鹤堂又凭什么……  
所以当孟鹤堂身穿深蓝太空军西装制度，两肩佩戴着泛着金光的最高军衔，英姿飒爽地走进会议室的时候，曹副将用所有人能听到的音量，尽其所能轻蔑地“哼”了一声。就以孟鹤堂的胆子，就算生气他也憋着。曹副将想到这里，肆无忌惮地翘起了二郎腿。

“曹副将，您的军姿就是这样的？”孟鹤堂问。  
“怎么了，我愿意！”曹副将没想到孟鹤堂会指责他，只能硬着来。  
“请您放尊重一点，这是在开会！”  
“我没不尊重这次的会议，我就是

单纯地不尊重你。”

“曹云金！滚……请你退出这次会议！”  
孟鹤堂努力压制自己的脾气，但曹副将只要再说一句话，就很可能就是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
倒是曹副将抿着嘴唇，一副无奈又不屑的样子，站起来，拿手指着孟鹤堂，鼻子喷了一大口气，装模作样地摇了摇头，夺门而去。  
孟鹤堂先是怔了一下，随即示意大家坐好。他很明白自己的身份，这时候最不能生气的就是自己。  
“继续开会！我先说一下，我刚从P-368星禁区回来，对那边的情况比较熟悉……”

周九良正在厨房里做饭。自从两人承认关系之后，他就随着孟鹤堂住在他家的别墅里，每天做做饭洗洗衣服，也挺高兴。  
今天要做葱油面，周九良正切着葱花，突然被人从后面一把抱住。  
“九良宝宝……”  
“哎，孟哥，怎么了这是？”  
“别提了，曹云金那个孙子，现在是摆明了要和我作对。”  
周九良浅浅一笑，拿开孟鹤堂的手，转身正对他。  
“孟哥，这几日我也看出来了，曹副将这人，凭他的性格，就没法与你抗衡。”周九良握起孟鹤堂的手，拉着他坐到餐椅上。“你就尽量呢，在外人面前显得沉稳一点，做事妥当一点，就足以收拢中央的人心了。嗯？”  
“我知道了，九良。”孟鹤堂把头埋到周九良肩上，又抬眼看着周九良。  
“九良，这肥肉多枕着就是舒服哈。”  
“去你的！”周九良笑着推开孟鹤堂，起身走向厨房，“做饭去了。”孟鹤堂屁颠屁颠跑过去跟上，宝宝长宝宝短的叫唤。

“孟将军，栾将军有请。”

我还没和九良腻味够呢！孟鹤堂心里难受。

但是军命不可违，周九良给他披上大衣，拍了拍他的胸脯，笑着说“去吧。”孟鹤堂捏了捏周九良的胳膊，随即跟着通讯员走了。

“栾哥！”孟鹤堂推门就喊。  
门里没人。  
孟鹤堂走进去，有一下没一下地看，确实没人。他一屁股倚在办公桌上。“人没来还叫我过来干嘛。栾哥，栾哥？栾……呜！”孟鹤堂被人压在办公桌上，自己的嘴也被那人吻住，他喘不过气，睁大了眼……  
“栾……呜……栾哥？”  
栾云平松开嘴，伸手去解孟鹤堂的西裤。“小孟儿……”  
孟鹤堂嗲了嗲嘴。“栾哥，你喝酒了。”随即想挣脱，但是真的挣不来。“栾哥，栾哥，你醉了，我扶你坐下啊。”这时孟鹤堂的西裤已经被褪下，露出一双又长又直的白腿，栾云平的手伸进了他的内裤。  
“栾云平！”孟鹤堂的喊声带了哭腔。  
栾云平的手停了。  
他看着自己的所做所为，发了几秒呆，突然蹲下，双手捂住脸。  
栾云平哭了。  
孟鹤堂惊魂未定，他倚着办公桌缓缓跪坐在地上，双腿止不住的发抖。他努力保持理智，轻轻抓住了栾云平的手。  
“小孟啊，你还记得我第一次见你的时候吗？”栾云平哑着嗓子开口了。  
“记得，栾哥。”孟鹤堂的声音还在抖。

“那时候，你才二十不到……”

那时候，孟鹤堂才二十不到，P-368星的侵略才刚刚开始。他随着父母躲避战乱，在飞往和平区的路上，意外发生了。  
P-368人劫了机，全机D-62人惨遭杀戮，当敌人找到角落里瑟瑟发抖的小孟鹤堂时，有一个军官拦下了向他脖子挥下的屠刀。那个人说，这小孩，留着当小兵吧。孟鹤堂这才得以生还。  
后来，他和那个军官越来越熟。孟鹤堂在军队里的伙食不好，这军官就命人把自己的主菜送过去；孟鹤堂晚上老是梦到自己父母鲜血喷涌而出的那一刻，那军官就把他接过来一起住；孟鹤堂每次对着P-368人露出敌意的时候，那军官就一直帮他解围。

孟鹤堂信任他，是因为他在那天屠杀的时候，没有杀一个D-62人。  
当然，他也知道了那个人的名字。他姓马，叫马凤英。

随着年龄的增长，孟鹤堂的级别也不断升高，最后，他变成了马凤英的助手。  
也知道了，马凤英的真实身份。他叫栾云平，是D-62星国际中央太空军副将。

他是卧底。

后来啊，栾云平的卧底任务到期了，于是随后P-368星就出现了这样的报道。  
在一次地表战役中，P-368星此次战役的首领马凤英和他的助理双双“消失”，有传言他们被D-62人“劫走”了。

但是真相

P-62人无从得知。

两人回归D-62星后，由于战功卓越，栾云平再升一级，孟鹤堂直任上尉。从此两人更是形影不离……

“说了这么多……我为什么罩着你，小孟，知道吗？啊，不知道啊？因为我渐渐发现，我对你的感情，不单再是怜爱了。明白吗？”

“曹副将，接到秘密报案，地底有一自主意识的机器人逃到了地表，据定位显示，就在我们的辖区。”  
“这里是太空军，报案什么的一概不要！”  
“不不不，副将，”这通讯员貌似没有害怕曹副将的意思。

“您想办掉孟鹤堂吗？”

“……嗯？什么意思？”  
通信员邪笑着把那机器人的微型全息投影送到送到曹副将眼前。

“这人，您熟悉吗？”

“栾哥，我一直信任您，我也能明白您对我的感情是什么。”孟鹤堂深吸一口气，“可我对周九良的感情，也是一样啊。”  
“啊……”栾云平刚想开口，就被孟鹤堂的这句话塞了回去，瞪着眼发呆，半晌，他回过神来，伸手帮孟鹤堂把乱的不行的衣服整理好。  
他的动作很慢，像是留恋，像是疼惜，

更像诀别。

在孟鹤堂出门后的第三个小时，周九良收到一条来自孟鹤堂的消息。

消息  
九良，今天晚上我会邀请栾将军到我们家吃饭，点几个菜吧。

栾……将军？先生平常不是叫栾哥吗？  
周九良满腹狐疑，但还是听话地点了几个菜。  
莫约两分钟不到，送餐车来了，周九良就在大门口晒太阳，也就亲自去接菜了。  
“给您，这是您的订单。”  
“啊好，谢谢啊。”  
周九良本想拿了菜就转身回家，可突然眼前一黑，动不了了。  
……  
完了，自己的主电路被切了……  
周九良失去了意识。  
他倒在一个手里拿着微型绝缘修理钳的人怀里。

孟鹤堂回家了，他不断调整自己的心态，他突然不知道怎么面对自己的感情。他一面想，一面推开门--  
“九良宝宝，我回来了。”  
无人回应。  
“九良宝宝？”  
无人回应。  
“九良，九良！你可别吓我啊，你孟哥泪窝子浅啊！九良，周九良……”  
孟鹤堂还在喊着，寻找着。

“副将，人给你带来了。”  
“干的不错，”曹副将拍拍那人的肩，“想要多少奖赏，说吧。”  
“诶~，副将，先不提钱。这人……你想怎么处置？要不直接公开吧，大公告这么一走，全球人都知道周九良是孟鹤堂藏起来的自主机器人了，那时候孟鹤堂他自身都难保，还能和您抢位置？”  
“哼，这么做不是我风格。”曹副将抱起了膀子，“我要让孟鹤堂……”

“自露马脚！”

找遍整个房子，周九良都不在。孟鹤堂害怕极了，因为周九良如果是出去了，现在还不回来，很可能被人发现他是个机器人，而事情一旦暴露，自己会因为私藏自主机器人获刑，也会将永远失去自己的爱人。孟鹤堂一想到藏了好长时间的秘密要被发现，九良要离自己而去，眼圈就开始红，他不敢再想下去了。

“咚咚咚。”有人敲门。  
孟鹤堂想都没想就冲下去开门。  
“九良！九良！九……”  
“曹副将？！”

“是我啊，小孟儿。”曹副将一脸邪笑，带着一群士兵走进来。  
孟鹤堂明白了什么。  
“九良呢……我问你周九良呢！！”他再也控制不住自己的情绪了。  
“小孟儿！我问你，周九良他……是不是机器……”栾云平的声音从曹副将身后传来。  
“是！他就是！”孟鹤堂没有一丝迟疑。  
“孟鹤堂，你疯了！竟然敢私藏自主机器人！”曹副将一脸正义地指着孟鹤堂骂道，随后又转身朝向栾云平，“栾将军，您……要怎么处置他呢？”  
栾云平看着已经气的站不住的孟鹤堂，叹了口气，摇着头。  
“唉…………军法处置。”  
话音未落，孟鹤堂的手腕就被人反压在背后，腿被人一绊，跪坐在地上。  
曹副将慢慢踱到孟鹤堂面前，低头看他。  
脸通红，嘴不断颤抖着，一双大眼睛怒气冲冲地盯着他。  
哼，还真是个美人儿，真是可惜了啊。曹副将想。  
“啧啧啧，孟鹤堂，你居然做出这样的事情啊，真是让人惋惜呢。不过也好，省的我天天受你的剥削了啊！哈哈哈！”  
“剥削……剥削……剥削！”孟鹤堂心里咯噔一下。  
这个词，他太熟悉了。

曾经在P-368星的时候，那里的孩子里，总有一个人欺负他。那个孩子最爱用的词……

就是剥削！

孟鹤堂一直记不清那个小孩叫什么，长相也是小时候的样子，但是他每次打自己撒气的时候，嘴里老是说的那两个字的语气，是孟鹤堂这辈子的阴影。一瞬间，他全想起来了。  
他一辈子都忘不了。  
“剥削”二字。

孟鹤堂回过神来，曹云金还在他面前看着他。  
真是自投罗网。  
“曹金，你不是一直很奇怪，我为什么升职比你快吗？是吧？今天，我就告诉你，这是为什么！”  
“什么，什么曹金！一派胡言！你……你都犯罪了你还说哪门子的话啊你！”  
曹云金慌了，孟鹤堂笑了。  
孟鹤堂接着说。  
“我和栾将军在P-368星时，那里的训练营就是集中营啊！弱肉强食，而我作为战俘，更是所有人欺负的对象！欺负我的那帮孩子的首领，

他叫曹金。

孟鹤堂的手指慢慢抬起，最后对准了曹副将。

他 是卧底！”

栾云平怔了一下，他走到曹副将旁边，仔细的看了看，“孟儿，这就是你那时候跟我说的那个曹金？！”  
“对，栾哥，就是他！”“不，将军，不是我！”

栾云平一时犯了难。  
他眼神游离着，刚巧对上了孟鹤堂的目光。他的眼神那样坚定，以至于栾云平逼迫自己去相信孟鹤堂。

“……孟鹤堂，曹金，带回去，拘留！”

一个月后

孟鹤堂名正言顺地坐在了副将的办公室里。  
那天曹金被拆穿身份后，孟鹤堂因排除卧底有功，将功补过，免了他的惩罚。曹金直接被判死刑。但是缓刑三年，用来审讯P-368星的情况。孟鹤堂自此也获得了更多的权力。  
这一切看起来都在向好的方面发展。  
可是孟鹤堂几近抑郁。  
他在审讯曹金的时候，曾问他周九良的下落。  
可是接下来曹金的话，  
让孟鹤堂差点当场崩溃。

“那个机器，哼，你还想着他。改装啦，送到窑子里去喽，哈哈哈！”

老鸨怎么也没想到，孟副将会亲自到前线阅兵，他更没想到，孟副将阅完兵后居然到窑子里来。  
“副将大人，这脏地方您可去不得啊！您要什么美色，到回去我都给您找，行不行？”随行的人一直在劝孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂也不吱声，径直走进了窑子。

“啊副将大人！这是我们这儿最好的性爱机器人了！你看看，哪位伺候您？”老鸨带出来几个好看的女人，讨好地说。

“我就要他。”  
孟鹤堂指着在角落里那个人。  
“诶！使不得，使不得！这周九良是老机器人改装的，怎么能让他伺候您？您看看我们这儿的……”  
“别废话，我就要他，周九良！明白？”  
“哎，好好好，那大人这边请。”老鸨让孟鹤堂的语气吓得不轻。

他们进的是窑子里最好的房间，但白墙壁有些发黑，床板坐上去也嘎吱嘎吱响。  
周九良一进房间就乖乖的坐在床上，甚至开始自己脱衣服。  
孟鹤堂一把抓住周九良的手，面朝他蹲下来。  
“九良？还认识我吗？”孟鹤堂的声音颤着。  
“先生您好，我是周九良，我将竭诚为你服务！”  
完了……九良的自主程序……被毁了。

孟鹤堂看着周九良在程序的操纵下对着他撩拨，一股火上头，双手抓住两肩，直接把周九良推倒在床上，后脚一蹬，骑在了人身上。  
孟鹤堂叼住周九良的嘴唇，舌尖用力的舔着，周九良的口腔中开始根据程序释放出蜜水做的唾液，孟鹤堂尝到了甜头，直接把周九良的唇全含在嘴里，舌头长驱直入，周九良也开始做出反应，舌头和身上人的交缠，环绕着，舌尖一下一下转圈地舔到孟鹤堂的后牙龈上，弄得他心里痒痒。孟鹤堂的眼神逐渐变得温柔起来，他的手抚上了周九良的胸，开始有一下没一下地揉捏起来。  
周九良的嘴被孟鹤堂吻住，想放生叫，却只能发出呃呃的声音，听的孟鹤堂身下一颤。他扯开周九良的上衣扣子，捏住两颗红豆，毫无章法地揉动着，周九良的程序告诉他这时候孟鹤堂这是情火上身，就配合着扭动自己的腰。  
厂家改装时，也没忘了给周九良改瘦点。他在床上扭着细腰，面色潮红的样子撩得不行。孟鹤堂咽了一口口水，三下两下把周九良的裤子半脱，让他翻身趴跪着，后穴露出来，粉红的小嘴儿在程序的指令下已经开始流水了。  
“真是……太色情了啊。”孟鹤堂脑子里划过这几个字。  
但只是划过，他很明白  
这一行的目的是什么。

孟鹤堂解开皮带，弹出已经因为撩拨涨得不行的硬物，没有任何预兆地插进周九良的后穴，周九良的程序告诉他这时候他应该以颤抖来回应。孟鹤堂的手摸上了他的臀瓣，开始揉捏，后面也开始大力地抽插，一下比一下深。周九良的程序告诉他，这时候，他应该叫的一下比一下用力。  
“周九良！你孟哥……今天……可是冒着丢了工作……的风险……来找的你啊……你就装不认识我吗……九良……九良……”孟鹤堂慢慢把嘴放到他耳边，轻咬着他红透了的耳朵说。孟鹤堂的嗓子很低沉，正常是个人听了这磁性的声音，估计都会把持不住。  
可是周九良的程序告诉他，当嫖客叫你名字时，你需要回答：

“啊~先生~您好厉害啊~”

可是孟鹤堂说话那时候下身根本没有动弹。

孟鹤堂万念俱灰。

呵呵呵……自己居然能对曹金这孙子抱有人性的幻想，居然还指望着他会给周九良留下记忆……  
九良他……现在……真的只是个机器人了，他不会缠着自己叫孟哥了，他不记得他是什么时候认识的自己了，他也不会记得他是怎么救得自己的了。

他也不会  
记得“周九良”这三个字对孟鹤堂的意义

有多重了。

孟鹤堂想到这里，眼睛带着怒气地红了。他猛地加快了进入的频率，顶的身下人娇喘连连，被单早就已经湿了一大片。  
周九良的程序告诉他，这时候孟鹤堂应该快高潮了。于是周九良反手抓住孟鹤堂的手，放到自己的性器上来，然后一回头，就和身上人对上了眼。周九良的眼里嗔满了泪水，眼圈红红的，薄唇微抿。  
孟鹤堂突然发现自己好像对周九良的挑拨没有反应了。  
他对身下这人，没有感情。  
周九良他是灵魂的伴侣。孟鹤堂爱的是他那干净的灵魂。  
而不是这样一个套着周九良皮囊的狐狸。

他想到这，下身一撒劲儿，尽数射在了“周九良”体内。“周九良”的程序告诉他，这时候应该全身无力，娇叫着倒在床上。他一一遵守。  
孟鹤堂本想再和这个空壳再多呆一会儿，听了“周九良”这一声娇叫，从心里觉得这么恶心。他的脸逐渐阴沉，起身去了浴室。

半晌，孟鹤堂从房间出来了。  
老鸨以为孟鹤堂很喜欢这个机器人，打孟鹤堂一出来就从怂恿着他买下来。  
可是他很快也发现孟鹤堂不太对劲。D-62人都知道，孟副将是出了名的沉稳，有亲和力，一双好看的眸子总是亮晶晶的。  
可现在，他的眸子暗得可怕。  
老鸨是个会看事的人，适时地闭了嘴。

谁都看的出来，孟鹤堂自从前线阅兵回来之后就心神不定。大家担心他，也更担心他如果以这种状态指挥作战，D-62星会输的多惨。  
他自己也知道，再这么下去不是个办法。但孟鹤堂是真的停不下来想他，真的停不下来。  
栾云平知道他心里想的是什么，也带他看过医生，当然，一点毛病都没有。  
孟鹤堂不想因为自己情感的原因影响到前线的局势，他更不想永远和自己的爱人分离。  
孟鹤堂想到了一个办法。  
但铤而走险，无疑会给他人留下把柄，甚至会毁了自己。

周九良的出现和离开，就像一个梦，一个让他痴狂的梦。

所以他宁愿永远溺死在这个美丽梦的里。  
就像头顶上夜晚的天，何等广阔，何等深邃。

但是向往它，只会让人迷失在星海里，再无回头的余地。

近期，P-368星的一个违法地下组织接到了一笔来自D-62星的订单。  
这个组织专做有自主意识的机器人。

据说下订单的是D-62星一个大人物。

这从订单主寄来的需输入记忆中就看得出来。

据说这个订单主很痴情啊。

因为他发来做机器人模样的那张照片，是两人合照，不过订单主的脸被模糊处理了。

一个月后

”先生，这是您的寄件。”  
一个一人高的盒子。  
孟鹤堂赶紧拉进家里，小心翼翼地拆开包装。

里面露出来一个他日思夜想的面孔。

孟鹤堂恨不得现在就唤醒他，却又感到一丝畏惧。

因为这是他第一次为了一个人做出不计后果的事。

这也是他第一次爱一个人爱的自私又慷慨。

尽管他明白这份爱注定没有结果。

他深呼吸四次，手指颤抖地按下了“启动”。

周九良的眼慢慢睁开，笑了。

“孟哥！”

-tbc  
BGM-Lost stars

Please don't see just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies   
没什么好看的 不过是个男孩沉湎在梦与幻想里罢了   
Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see Take my hand let's see where we wake up tomorrow  
那就请看着我吧 伸出臂膀去触碰那些我看不到的人 牵着我的手 看看明天我们会在哪里醒来  
Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand  
最好的计划有时莫过于一夜的陪伴  
I'd be damned Cupid's demanding back his arrow So let's get drunk on our tears  
丘比特正在召回他的箭而我将受谴 所以不如让我们在泪光之上醉生梦死  
And God tell us the reason  
Youth is wasted on the young   
It's hunting season  
神啊告诉我们原因   
为何青春就这样浪费在年少轻狂之时   
这是个狩猎的季节  
And the lambs are on the run Searching for the meaning  
羔羊四处奔逃   
在找寻着存在的意义  
But are we all lost stars   
trying to light up the dark   
Who are we  
不过我们都是迷路的星星 依旧试着把黑暗照亮   
我们是谁  
Just a spec of dust within the galaxy Woe is me if we're not careful turns into reality  
只是银河中的一粒灰尘 若不小心输给现实 于我是不是太过悲哀  
But don't you dare let all these memories bring you sorrow Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer  
你不怕我们最好的回忆带给你悲伤 昨天我见到一头狮子亲吻一只小鹿  
Turn the page maybe we'll find a brand new ending Where we're dancing in our tears  
或许另起一页我们会找到一个崭新的结局 在那里我们将会含泪婆娑  
And God tell us the reason Youth is wasted on the young It's hunting season  
神啊告诉我们原因 为何青春就这样浪费在年少轻狂之时 这是个狩猎的季节  
And the lambs are on the run Searching for the meaning  
羔羊四处奔逃 在找寻着存在的意义  
But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark And I thought I saw you out there crying  
不过我们都是迷路的星星 依旧试着把黑暗照亮 我想我看到你哭了  
And I thought I heard you call my name And I thought I saw you out there crying  
我想我听到你呼唤我的名字 我想我看到你哭了  
Just the same And God Give us the reason Youth is wasted on the young  
还是不变的样子 神啊给我们原因 为何青春就这样浪费在年少轻狂之时  
It's hunting season And this lamb is on the run Searching for the meaning  
这是个狩猎的季节 这只羔羊正在奔逃 找寻着存在的意义  
But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark  
不过我们都是迷路的星星 依旧试着把黑暗照亮  
But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark  
不过我们都是迷路的星星 依旧试着把黑暗照亮


End file.
